Acute Saturation
by Belle Ken
Summary: Ketika rasa jenuh Kyuhyun tengah mengasung segalanya.
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Brothership, Friendship

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Donghae… di bantu sedikit oleh Kangin.

Disclaimer : canon, Typos, Geje, If read don't bash, jangan meng-copi paste meskipun menyertakan nama.

Summary : Ketika rasa jenuh tengah mengasung segalanya.

.

.

.

'Acute Saturation'

Part. 1

.

Dorm yang sepi.. Super Junior sedang mendapatkan free untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Mereka ada yang berlibur keluar kota, ada yang pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, ada yang masih sibuk dengan jadwal individu, dan ada yang memilih tetap tinggal di dorm saja.

Pagi ini dorm hanya dihuni oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Sebenarnya mereka yang memutuskan tetap tinggal di dorm selama libur adalah empat orang, bersama Leeteuk dan Kangin juga. Tetapi dua orang hyung ini sudah berangkat saat subuh tadi untuk kegiatan individualnya.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Karena sejak pagi tadi rintikan hujan sedang mengguyur kota Seoul.

Pagi menjelang siang, Kyuhyun sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Masih berkutat dengan game yang entah sudah berapa jam ia kencani hingga kini belum juga berniat mengakhirinya. Sedangkan Donghae, pria itu hanya sedang bergulungan dengan selimut di kamarnya. Malas untuk beranjak, tetapi ia sudah mulai merasakan lapar saat pertama kali membuka matanya.

Akhirnya Donghae memilih mencari makanan untuk mengisi perutnya. Ia keluar dari kamar dengan rambut yang berantakan. Oh, betapa malasnya ikan Mokpo ini. Donghae berjalan dengan langkah lambat di lorong lantai dua dorm mereka. Melewati dinding kayu berpelitur yang polos, tak ada satu pun foto bahkan lukisan yang terpampang di sana. Sangat terasa natural, lantas senyum timpang tersungging di bibir Donghae ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dengan rungu yang focus pada gadget kesayangan maknae itu. Donghae menghampirinya lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menguap.

"Kyu, apa ada makanan?"

"Bersihkan wajahmu dulu, setelah itu baru tanyakan makanan.", jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Donghae.

"Kau sudah sarapan?", Donghae tidak pedulikan ucapan Kyuhyun, dia tetap bertanya.

"Sudah.", jawaban yang singkat.

"Kau makan apa? Siapa yang memasak? Bukankah hyungdeul sudah pergi saat subuh tadi?", Donghae duduk mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Perlahan tangannya mulai bergerak memainkan rambut-rambut Kyuhyun.

"Susu dan roti.", Kyuhyun tetap focus pada gamenya, dia bahkan tak banyak menghiraukan Donghae.

"ahh.. tidak ada yang lain, Kyu? Kau tidak menyuruh mereka membuatkan sesuatu sebelum pergi untuk kita makan?", Donghae mulai merajuk.

"…", Kyuhyun tidak menjawab ia sangat sibuk melawan musuh-musuhnya.

"Kyu-ah..", panggil Donghae tetap merajuk meskipun Kyuhyun tidak mau menjawabnya.

"…"

Sekarang tangan usil Donghae mulai memainkan telinga Kyuhyun, "Kyu, aku lapar.."

"YAK!", sentak Kyuhyun, ia lalu mem-pause gamenya. "Bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaanmu itu, Donghae!"

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa padamu?"

"Kau menggangguku!"

"Apa…?", wajah polos itu bertanya dengan santai.

"Huh!", dengusan keras terdengar. "Kau tahu, setiap kali kau dekat denganku, tangan, kaki dan seluruh anggota tubuhmu itu mengganggu ketenanganku!"

"Tapi aku lapar.."

"Apa peduliku!", seru Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tajam.

Air muka Donghae menjadi berubah. "Astaga Kyu, mengapa kau berlebihan sekali?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kasar, "Mengapa kau harus merajuk padaku? Dan sejak kapan kau berpikir aku bisa memasak, hah!"

"…", Donghae kehilangan kata-kata. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun dalam bungkam.

Kyuhyun berdiri, "Jika kau lapar, pesan saja makanan. Jangan ganggu aku!", ia lalu menjauhi Donghae.

"Okay Kyu, fine!", Donghae pun turut berdiri. Ia memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan meninggalkannya, "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi!", ucapnya lalu kembali ke kamar.

Pagi yang panas. Seharusnya suhu udara yang dingin seperti ini bisa mendukung suasana hati. Tetapi ada apa antara dua orang ini?

…

.

Kyuhyun terjebak dalam keheningan pribadi yang cukup panjang. Setelah di kamarnya, ia tidak melakukan apapun, bahkan game pada ponsel masih ter-pause dengan tenang. Kyuhyun merenung, mengajak seluruh inderanya berpikir hingga menemukan kesimpulan bahwa ia sedang mengalami lelucon tolol di pagi hari. Mengesalkan.

' _ **Kriiiiing..'**_

Kyuhyun membuka pesan masuk pada ponselnya.

 _from : Old Man Teuki_

" _Kyuhyunie, kami akan pulang ke dorm sangat larut. Kau dan Donghae pasti bisa mengatur sendiri kebutuhan kalian 'kan? Ingat, Jangan bermain game terus."_

" _Annyeong… ^_^"_

Tidak lupa Leeteuk memberikan emoticon senyum pada pesannya, namun itu tidak merubah suasana hati Kyuhyun. Ia tidak berminat membalas pesan Leeteuk. Hanya saja, "Terserah kalian saja, hyung!", umpatnya pada ponsel itu lalu melempar asal ke atas ranjangnya.

…

Sementara Donghae, namja itu membuang napas keras sembari menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya di atas kasur dalam perasaan tak menentu. Jika tahu begini, lebih baik ia tak keluar kamar dan menikmati hari liburnya sampai selesai di atas tempat tidur. Tak peduli jika perutnya akan bernyanyi ataupun kepalanya kelak akan meledak, sepertinya itu lebih baik dibanding harus mati perlahan karena terlalu berpikir keras dengan apa yang sudah dialaminya pagi ini.

' _ **Kriiiiing..'**_

Donghae membuka pesan masuk pada ponselnya.

 _from :Teuki hyung_

" _Donghae-ya, kami akan kembali ke dorm sangat larut. Kau dan Kyuhyun pasti bisa mengatur sendiri kebutuhan kalian 'kan? Wake up! Jangan tidur terus."_

" _Annyeong… ^_^"_

Isi pesan yang sama dari leader untuk mereka. Dan bedanya Donghae langsung membalas pesan itu.

 _To : Teuki hyung_

" _Nde.."_

Jawaban yang begitu singkat dan jangan ditanya tingkat kesopanannya. Donghae membalas dalam keadaan terpaksa, lantaran suasana hati yang kurang baik. Di samping itu Donghae sedang tidak ingin mendengar ceramah panjang Leeteuk. Sang leader tidak akan mempermasalahkan seberapa panjang atau pendeknya balasan pesan untuknya. Yang terpenting adalah salah satu diantara mereka harus ada yang membalasnya. Leeteuk pun sudah terbiasa mengalami tindak ketidaksopanan oleh para member. Jadi sang leader tidak akan membuat itu menjadi masalah besar.

…

.

Sore itu akhirnya hujan mulai reda, Donghae tampak sudah rapi yang sepertinya akan bersiap untuk pergi. Ketika ia keluar, semua terlihat sunyi, rupanya Kyuhyun belum juga keluar dari kamarnya sejak pagi tadi. Mencoba memperbaiki suasana, Donghae memutuskan menghampiri Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

' _ **tok..tok..tok..'**_

"Kyu, boleh aku masuk?"

"…", tak ada jawaban.

"Kyu, aku akan masuk…", Donghae membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun meskipun belum mendapatkan jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar.

"Tetap disana!", potong Kyuhyun saat Donghae mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Donghae menghela napas, lantas menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Setahunya, pria itu tidak pernah bersikap separah ini kepadanya. "Biarkan aku masuk, kita harus bicara."

"Di sini juga bisa."

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun dengan santainya memutar tumit dan berjalan meninggalkannya di ambang pintu. Dengan segera, Donghae mengekorinya menuju ruang tamu dengan perasaan, ah, okay.. sudah bisa dikatakan mulai kesal. Demi Tuhan, ia tak tahu harus menyimpan luapan emosinya di mana jika Kyuhyun berulah lagi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", Kyuhyun duduk di atas sofa dengan sebuah buku di tangan kirinya. Ada sebotol air mineral di atas meja itu, ia meneguk isinya banyak-banyak tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Donghae.

Donghae menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau tampak begitu kesal denganku? Apa aku begitu mengganggumu?"

Donghae tidak menangkap perubahan berarti pada ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun, pria itu hanya terlihat sedikit panik di awal dan beberapa detik kemudian kembali menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya.

"Itu benar, aku sedang malas berurusan denganmu. Awalnya aku begitu senang mendapatkan free time ini. Tapi ternyata aku sedang sial, aku merasa kesabaranku sudah tak tersisa lagi. Tidak di panggung, tidak di belakang kamera, aku selalu saja bertemu denganmu. Aku muak dengan tingkah kekanakanmu yang selalu menggangguku. Kesialanku tidak sampai di sana, bahkan hari ini aku benci berada di dorm karena harus bersamamu, dengan ulahmu yang setiap saat hanya bisa membuatku kesal."

Donghae tersenyum getir karena tak mendapat sanggahan yang sangat diharapkannya. Ia begitu kecewa dengan penuturan Kyuhyun. Donghae tak pernah mengira jika kelakuan konyolnya akan berdampak sebesar ini. Ia kembali menghela nafas begitu panjang,

"Baiklah.. aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Atau kau bisa menganggapku tidak ada di dalam bagian member ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku berani menjamin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya dan aku tidak akan membuatmu kesal lagi.", Donghae melangkahkan kakinya. Saat hitungan langkah ketiga ia berhenti dan menatap sendu pada Kyuhyun. "Aku minta maaf dengan sikapku selama ini padamu.", Ia lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri dengan perasaan hati yang sulit dideskripsikan.

Deru nafas yang begitu kasar, Kyuhyun meremas botol air mineral tersebut dengan sempurna."HAAHHHHH…!",Ia melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun tak kuasa meredam rasa emosinya ini.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Suka?

Ini hanya cerita pendek yang akan dibuat menjadi beberapa part.

Terimakasih untuk semua reader yang membaca dan turut mereview.

Author : Belle


	2. Chapter 2

Genre : Brothership, Friendship

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Donghae… dan… temukan saja ya

Disclaimer :canon, Typos, Geje, If read don't bash, jangan meng-copi paste meskipun menyertakan nama.

Summary : Ketika rasa jenuh tengah mengasung segalanya.

.

.

 _Sebelumnya…_

Deru nafas yang begitu kasar, Kyuhyun meremas botol air mineral tersebut dengan sempurna. "HAAHHHHH…!",Ia melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun tak kuasa meredam rasa emosinya ini.

.

.

.

'AcuteSaturation'

Part. 2

.

Kyuhyun bergeming hingga tidak sempat melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah Donghae saat berjalan keluar tadi.

"Terserahh..! Terserah apa mau mu! Aku tidak menginginkan apapun! Aku tidak butuh siapapun! Termasuk kau, Lee Donghae!", teriak Kyuhyun sendirian.

Namun detik berikutnya, Ia mendesah pelan. Rasa-rasanya tenaganya telah habis untuk berteriak. Setan apa yang sedang merasuki maknae ini? Kyuhyun begitu merasa frustasi sampai-sampai ia tidak menginginkan apa pun selain menyendiri dan berharap semua yang ada akan menghilang keesokan paginya. Bahkan waktu luang pun seolah menjadi beban baginya.

…

.

Kyuhyun berbaring di tempat tidur dengan satu bantal di bawah kepalanya dan sebuah lagi di antara kaki-kakinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dorm ini begitu lengang, dan hal itu aneh bagi Kyuhyun yang telah terbiasa dengan drama picisan diputar di ruang sebelah, dengan dialog drama yang menembus dinding kekar yang kokoh, tidak ada sesuatu yang terjatuh atau sebuah benda yang pecah, akibat kecerobohan Donghae. Tidak ada teriakan dan tawa dari member lain. Hanya 'sunyi'. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya satu kata tersebut akan terasa demikian hingga saat ini.

Bukan rasa bersalah. Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan peduli sedikitpun bila Donghae pergi malam ini, ia hanya akan meneriakkan ' _terserah!_ ' pada hyung yang dianggapnya menyebalkan itu. Ia berbalik ke samping dan membalik halaman buku yang akhir-akhir ini setiap saat berada digenggamannya.

Ia berbalik ke sisi lainnya lagi, dan termangu mendengar seseorang datang dari pintu depan.

"Donghae-ya.. Kyuhyunie.. aku pulang."

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar jelas dari suaranya jika itu adalah Kangin. Kangin yang baru saja kembali ke dorm setelah jam kerjanya yang panjang. Ia berharap melihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang menyambutnya. Terutama Donghae si hiperaktif yang biasanya selalu rajin menyambut mereka yang pulang ke dorm. Hingga Kangin pun melongokkan kepalanya melalui celah pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang lampu kamarnya masih menyala terang. Kangin tidak akan repot-repot menuju kamar lain lagi, karena ia cukup terbiasa melihat jam tidur Kyuhyun yang tidak normal.

"Kyu, di mana Donghae?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca sambil duduk menyandar di kepala tempat tidur hanya menjawab dengan mengedikkan bahunya.

Kangin melangkah masuk, ia meletakkan tas di atas meja dan duduk di atas kursi untuk bertatap muka dengannya. "Kyuhyunie.. ini sudah cukup larut. Tidak biasanya Donghae keluar sendirian. Dia sebenarnya ke mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" seru Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban.

Meskipun dalam rasa lelah, Kangin masih dengan sabar menghadapi maknaenya "Kyuhyunie Donghae itu.."

"Hyung!", hardik Kyuhyun cepat. "Kau bisa kan menghubunginya lewat ponsel? Lagipula dia sudah besar, dan dia bukan seorang idiot yang akan tersesat karena tidak tahu jalan pulang!", di atas segala perasaan frustasi, Kyuhyun juga kesal merasa diintimidasi oleh hal yang menurutnya begitu bodoh untuk dipertanyakan.

Jika sudah begini, Kangin tidak ingin membuat perkara. Ia terdidik cukup baik selama menjalani wamil. Kangin saat ini bukan seorang yang mudah tersulut emosi. Justru sebaliknya ia adalah sesosok hyung yang bisa mengerti bagaimana mambaca situasi, tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana yang ia tidak tahu pasti kejelasannya. Oh, bukankah dia sangat dewasa?

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya di luar.", Kangin beranjak, ia kembali menyampirkan tasnya dilengan kiri dan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kau beristirahat saja.", ucapnya tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sekilas setelahnya berjalan keluar.

Kangin merasa maknaenya sedang kesurupan sesuatu, yang membuat otaknya sedikit terganggu. Ah, itu bukan hal yang sebenarnya. Sesungguhnya Kangin merasa Kyuhyun mungkin sedang banyak pikiran. Dan meskipun ia menginginkan alasan, tapi bukan saat yang tepat untuknya bertanya. Ia berpikir akan lebih baik membiarkan Kyuhyun sendiri dulu.

…

.

.

Kebisingan perkotaan masih menguasai. Entah kemana sebenarnya tujuan awal Donghae, ia sendiripun tidak tahu. Yang pasti untuk beberapa jam ini, pria itu masih berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman besar yang terletak kurang lebih dua kilometer dari dormitory mereka. Donghae hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya, ia lebih memilih menghirup udara yang segar dibanding harus berkubang penuh di dalam dorm yang serasa akan membakarnya hidup-hidup.

Jalanan cukup lengang dengan beberapa orang berjaket tebal yang nampak kedinginan. Pijakan kakinya terhenti dengan ragu ketika mendapati lampu-lampu bersinar menghiasi setiap jalanan serta gedung-gedung tinggi di hadapannya. Donghae hanya telat menyadari rupanya waktu tetaplah berjalan. Tampak pepohonan menggugurkan daun-daunnya, saat itu juga ia merasakan suhu udara sudah menjadi lebih dingin dari yang seharusnya. Donghae menyampirkan penutup kepala, lalu menenggelamkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku _hoodie_.

Setelah merasakan sedikit lebih ringan di kepalanya, malam itu Donghae memutuskan kembali ke dorm. Meski kehilangan nafsu makan, tidak lupa ia mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum terdengar rontaan yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Selama perjalanan pulang, Donghae sibuk memperhatikan jalanan dengan kedua telinga yang disumpal sempurna oleh _earphone_. Ada banyak sekali lagu yang baru saja diisikan ke iPod-nya, dan itu cukup membuat perasaan hatinya lebih membaik.

…

Donghae telah kembali dan memasuki ruangan dorm mereka. Ia membuka sepatu tanpa ada pergerakan yang menimbulkan bunyi yang berarti. Seluruh lampu telah hidup. Indra pendengarnya menangkap ada suara yang masih terdengar di ruang tengah. "Apa mungkin mereka sudah pulang?", pikirnya. Perlahan ia berjalan dan mendapati hanya ada Kangin yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil mengganti-ganti channel televisi.

"Hae.. kau dari mana saja?", rupanya pergerakannya terdengar oleh Kangin.

"Kangin hyung, kau sudah pulang dari tadi? Bukankah..", tanya Donghae menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Benar, jadwal kami hari ini selesai lebih cepat, dan besok aku free bersama kalian."

"Oh ya? Lalu Leeteuk hyung?"

"Leeteuk hyung tidak sempat pulang ke dorm. Setelah jadwal berakhir tadi, dia mengatakan akan langsung pulang ke rumah menemui eommanya.", jelas Kangin.

Padahal Donghae ingin sekali Leeteuk menemaninya malam ini. "Baiklah, aku akan ke kamar.", pamitnya dengan wajah kecewa.

"Hae, kau sudah makan?", tanya Kangin lagi hingga Donghae menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah."

"Kau tak ingin menemaniku di sini barang sebentar saja?"

"Tidak."

"Tap.."

"Aku lelah, ingin tidur.", jawab Donghae lalu mempercepat langkahnya masuk ke kamar.

Kangin tercekat beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia menjadi terpaku sendirian. Jika dipikir berulang kali pun ia masih tidak bisa mengerti dengan semua. Kedua dongsaengnya hari ini tidak ada yang bersikap sewajarnya. Yang satu tiba-tiba berteriak kesetanan, yang satunya justru berlaku tak seperti biasa, mengabaikannya saat Kangin penuh cemas menunggu kepulangannya. "aigooo…", ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

…

.

Keesokan harinya..

Donghae bangun lebih pagi. la mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mulai bangkit, menyambar sebuah handuk yang tersampir asal di atas kursi dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai dan sedikit terhuyung. Donghae mendesis keras lantaran rasa pening yang menghantam kepalanya. Efek dari keluar malam dengan suhu udara yang terkadang tidak bisa diprediksi.

Setelah selesai bersiap dengan penampilan casual yang lebih segar, ia memutuskan meluncur menuju dapur. Donghae melihat Kangin sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga.

"Hyung, apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Hae.. kau sudah bangun?!", Kangin sedikit heran karena tidak biasanya Donghae bangun pagi. "Duduk saja, aku sudah hampir selesai.", meskipun Kangin melihat ada yang berbeda, tetapi ia masih mengurungkan niatnya bertanya macam-macam pada Donghae.

"Kyuhyunie belum bangun?", tanya Kangin ketika mereka sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Aku tidak…"

"Aku sudah bangun.", potong Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Ah, Kyuhyunie ayo kita sarapan.", ajak Kangin.

Mereka menikmati sarapan dalam hening. Sesekali Kangin mengajak bercerita agar suasana tidak menjadi kelam, tetapi mereka hanya merespon dengan satu dua kata saja.

…

" _ **uhuk..uhuk.."**_

…

Di tengah-tengah acara makan tiba-tiba saja Donghae tersedak, Itu membuat Kangin dan Kyuhyun memandangnya.

"Pelan-pelan, Hae..", ucap Kangin sambil memberikan segelas air minum pada Donghae.

Saat Donghae mencoba minum, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan batuk itu dan membuat air dimulutnya menyembur keluar.

"Aishh! Apa-apaan kau ini!", teriak Kyuhyun sambil membanting sumpitnya ke atas meja. "Membuat selera makanku hilang saja!", tukasnya penuh kesal lalu meninggalkan meja makan.

Donghae dengan susah payah menahan agar batuknya berhenti, hingga dia memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Donghae-ya.. sebenarnya bagaimana caramu makan, hum?", Kangin membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae.

" _ **uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.."**_

batuk itu tidak kunjung berhenti hingga air matanya nenetes keluar.

"Hae.. Donghae.. kau tidak apa-apa?", Kangin cemas.

"uhuk..uhuk.. Hyung…"

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

Gimana? Masih mau menunggu part berikutnya?

Oke, saya tunggu review teman-teman.

Terimakasih… ^_^

.

.

.

 **Balasan review part. 1**

 **Oktalita1004** : tau tuh, bocah sensi amat kkk

 **Deari, Lisa, Lala** : sippp… gomawo..^^

 **Kyuli99** : udah baca part 2? hayoo kyu kenapa? :D

 **Desviana407** : hu um.. babykyu lagi bad mood kayaknya.

 **Awaelfkyu13** : babykyu kesurupan game kayaknya kkk.. nanti kalo kyu jd cpt tua km gak bakalan suka lagi? Uhh..sedih.. :-( #kataKyu

 **Emon204** : kapan sih Kyu gak nyebelin? Kkk… tapi tetap gemesin kan hehehe

 **Mmzzaa** : okay, mari kita lanjut…! :D

 **Diahretno** : hu um.. update ulang, yg kmrn gak sengaja ke hapus. Okay, gomawo… Udah baca part 2 kan? ^^

 **MissBabyKyu** : hehe.. bikin ff angst itu menguras otak dan tenaga buat aku. Jadinya perlu wkt lama kalo buatnya. Yang ringan2 dulu gpp kan? Gomawo reviewnya.. ^^

 **Shin Ririn1013** : Kyu lagi bête sama donge, abisnya donge usil sih… kkk

 **Atik1125** : gomawo.. ^^ aku lagi ingin buat yang gak terlalu panjang, tapi diusahain updatenya lbh cepet, biar gak bosen bacanya hehehe.. ^^

 **Filo Hip** : biar gak akrab mulu sekali2 dibuat berantem aja.. kkk

 **Phn19** : terimakasih,, ^^ jangan lupa review part 2 juga ya.. :D

 **Kuroi Ilna** : kasian babyhae ya.. udah polos dijahatin babykyu lagi. Kkk… gaktau ini si kyu bercanda ato seriusan nih.. T_T

 **Laura meyzala** : gomawo.. ^^

 **Nisa** : apa teuki akan pulang? Entahlah… :D

 **Fei, Atika** : oke lanjut.. ^^

 **Jiahkim** : mungkin saja.. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Genre : Brothership, Friendship

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Donghae… dan… temukan saja ya

Disclaimer :canon, Typos, Geje, If read don't bash, jangan meng-copi paste meskipun menyertakan nama.

Summary : Ketika rasa jenuh tengah mengasung segalanya.

.

.

 _Sebelumnya…_

"Donghae-ya.. sebenarnya bagaimana caramu makan, hum?", Kangin membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae.

" _ **uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.."**_

batuk itu tidak kunjung berhenti hingga air matanya nenetes keluar.

"Hae.. Donghae.. kau tidak apa-apa?", Kangin cemas.

"uhuk..uhuk.. Hyung…"

.

.

.

'Acute Saturation'

Part. 3

.

.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Maafkan aku acara sarapan kita menjadi kacau.", jelas Donghae saat dia mulai tenang.

"Bocah itu benar-benar keterlaluan!", sepertinya Kangin mulai geram dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Hyung..!", cegah Donghae saat Kangin mulai berjalan untuk menemui Kyuhyun. "Biar aku yang berbicara dengannya."

Donghae akhirnya berjalan ke ruang tengah dimana Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersandar dengan ekspresi angkuhnya.

"Kyuhyun..", sapaan itu terdengar berat. "Maaf soal tadi, aku tidak sengaja."

"Lupakan saja."

"Aku akan membelikanmu sarapan, kau harus makan."

"Tidak perlu."

Helaan nafas lelah pada Donghae. "Kyuhyun-ah.. beri aku penjelasan sekarang. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu!"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Bukan urusanku bagaimana? Jelas-jelas kau sudah bersikap tidak normal sejak kemarin. Kau marah dengan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya menjadi alasan tepat kau lakukan itu padaku.", sedikit tidaknya ada rasa jengah dalam hati Donghae.

Kyuhyun sontak menatap Donghae, "Aku bilang bukan urusanmu!"

…

.

Siang itu Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia langsung mengingat-ingat mimpi apa yang barusan dialami sehingga dia bisa menyalahkan hal tersebut sebagai alasan akan kenapa matanya tiba-tiba terbuka saat dia ingin menikmati tidur siangnya. Dia bahkan merasa sangat lelah. Leher bagian kanannya terasa kaku, dipijatnya pelan bagian itu. Seketika perdebatan kecil pagi tadi mengusik pikirannya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mampu mengabaikan rasa bersalah yang mulai berkumpul di tenggorokannya. Jika ingin dicerna sedemikan detailnya, Kyuhyun mungkin tidak bermaksud untuk berkata kasar pada Donghae. Tapi mengapa dia melakukannya?

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya, lalu beranjak keluar kamar dengan membawa gulungan kertas ditangannya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kamar Donghae yang tertutup rapat. Setelah keributan kecil itu, keduanya langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Kangin. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati pintu itu, ia menempelkan telinganya di sana, entah mengapa rasa ingin tahunya tidak bisa ia control sedikitpun.

" _Eomma jangan khawatir, aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar."_

"…"

" _Tidak perlu, di dorm ada Kangin hyung dan Kyuhyunie. Aku tidak sendiri."_

"…"

" _Baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada hyung.."_

 _..._

 _..._

Percakapan itu terdengar jelas oleh kyuhyun. Donghae tengah berbicara dengan sang eomma. Seperti apa yang sudah ia dengar, ada sedikit perasaan khawatir pada hatinya.

Belum selesai Kyuhyun dengan sekelebat pikiran-pikiran tak tentunya, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Donghae terbuka. Donghae terkesiap, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri tegak di depan pintu itu.

"Apa kau sakit?", tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu dengan lancangnya lolos dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak..", jawab Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Beberapa saat mereka masih berdiri berhadapan tanpa berbicara, hingga detik berikutnya Kyuhyun menyadari jika dia sedang menghalangi jalan Donghae. Kyuhyun lalu menggeser tubuhnya memberikan Donghae celah agar bisa keluar.

Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan Donghae dengan intens, ia begitu penasaran sebenarnya ada apa dengan hyung ikannya tersebut. Oh, rupanya Donghae menghampiri Kangin yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil bersantai. Dari kejauhan mata Kyuhyun memicing, tidak berusaha menguping pembicaraan, hanya saja dia memperhatikan gerak gerik kedua hyung tersebut. Kangin dan Donghae terlihat berbincang sambil tertawa. Hal yang sangat wajar menurut Kyuhyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun masih tetap sibuk memperhatikan mereka, Kangin yang berjalan ke arah dapur dan kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih. Namun mengapa Kyuhyun melihat Kangin membantu Donghae untuk meminumnya? Dan mengapa jika semakin diperhatikan ada yang salah dengan Donghae? Ia terlihat duduk bersandar di sofa dengan kepala yang terkulai lemas. Ada apa dengannya?

Cukup sudah rasa penasaran Kyuhyun yang berganti menjadi rasa khawatir. Dengan segera ia berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kyuhyunie..", kangin terkejut saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kangin hyung, Donghae kenapa? Bukankah baru saja kalian sedang mengobrol?"

Donghae yang saat itu masih bersandar di sofa, memejamkan mata dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur di wajahnya. Ia bisa mendengar kepanikan itu. Dengan cepat ia membuka mata, dan menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kangin hyung, aku akan kembali ke kamar.", ucapnya, ia lalu beranjak dengan langkah gontai.

…

.

Kyuhyun mendengus, jelas berusaha bersikap tenang sementara panik mulai merambat naik ke ujung kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengambil duduk di samping Kangin. Dengan kegelisahan yang tak berkesudahan, ia masih tetap berpura-pura tenang dan sibuk membaca sesuatu di kertas-kertas yang di bawanya.

Kangin memang sudah menangkap gelagat aneh pada kedua dongsaengnya sejak kemarin. Karena tidak seperti biasa, Donghae yang ceria dan usil menjadi pria manis yang begitu pelit berbicara. Sedangkan Kyuhyun si maknae evil dan maniak game menjadi kutu buku yang setiap saat menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca dan menulis.

Kangin bingung harus bertanya mulai dari mana. Ada banyak kertas yang bersebaran di sana. Ia mengambil dan kemudian membaca salah satu tulisan di kertas itu.

Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit bodoh, namun benar adanya jika Kyuhyun lebih suka menulis daftar hal yang paling ia benci, ketika ia dalam mood yang tidak menyenangkan. Tak ada yang mengetahui kebiasaan anehnya itu kecuali Kangin, tentu saja.

"Kau menulis daftar absurd ini lagi?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku hanya ingin."

Kangin menghela nafas begitu pelan, "Kyuhyunie, boleh aku bertanya?"

Ia menoleh sekilas pada Kangin dan mengangguk singkat. "Ya.."

"Ada apa..?"

Cukup dua kata itu sudah mewakili segalanya. Kyuhyun tahu jika Kangin telah menyadari masalah yang sudah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Donghae. Menghindari pertanyaan yang Kangin ajukan memang hal yang sulit karena bagaimana pun juga pria itu adalah seorang pendesak ulung yang menjengkelkan baginya. Bibir Kyuhyun terkatup selama beberapa saat, namun saat tatapannya beradu dengan milik Kangin, dan ah, memang seharusnya ia tidak lupa jika aksi bungkamnya akan berakhir dengan sia-sia.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku apa saja yang sudah kalian berdua lakukan di dorm saat aku dan Leeteuk hyung memenuhi jadwal kami?"

Ya, ini memang terkesan egois. Kangin egois karena sudah bersikap berpura-pura tidak peduli atas keadaan Kyuhyun. Tapi, sesungguhnya tidak seperti itu, Kangin hanya mencoba mengalihkan rasa lelah dan kepenatan dongsaengnya itu.

"Kami… tidak melakukan banyak hal bersama.", jawab Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Kyuhyun membisu sejenak seraya berusaha mengingat setiap detail kejadian yang sudah ia lalui. Sebenarnya saat ini bukan menjawab pertanyaan itu yang terpenting bagi Kyuhyun. Ia jauh lebih memikirkan keadaan Donghae, sehingga ia tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak bertanya apapun tentangnya. Kyuhyun akui, dia mencemaskan Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendesis jengkel, "Sudahlah hyung, kita bahas itu nanti saja!", ucapnya cepat. "Donghae.. apakah dia sakit?", akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari bibirnya. Terlalu kentara jika wajah Kyuhyun sangat cemas.

Kangin merubah posisi duduknya lebih tenang dengan tangan terlipat, pandangan fokus ke depan. "Hanya demam..", jawabnya ringan.

"Wajahnya sangat pucat, apa tidak sebaiknya kita panggilkan dokter saja, hyung? Aku takut.."

"Aku sudah memberinya obat penurun demam."

"Tapi aku takut.."

"Kau takut apa?"

Bibir Kyuhyun terkatup rapat, tiba-tiba saja ia lupa cara berbicara.

"Kyu..", panggil Kangin sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ah, aku… mungkin saja aku.. sudah terlalu menyakitinya..", sesal Kyuhyun.

Pembahasan semacam ini memang selalu ingin dihindari, dilupakan jika perlu. Kyuhyun ingat benar, bahwa saat ia meninggalkan rumah dan keluarganya, sang _noona_ lah menjadi saksi di mana ia berjanji untuk tidak bersikap payah seperti ini. Memperjuangkan mimpinya itu bersama ketigabelas temannya, melakukan yang terbaik, dan bersyukur. Bahkan Siwon juga sering mengajak Kyuhyun ke gereja yang dulu sering dikunjunginya sendiri untuk berdoa. Oh, tidakkah hal itu seharusnya cukup membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik?

Kangin tersenyum hangat, "Baiklah, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi. Aku sudah mengerti semuanya.", terang Kangin. "Ayo kita temui Donghae.", ajaknya menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk beranjak.

…

.

.

"Donghae!"

"Lee Donghae! Buka matamu!"

Kangin dan Kyuhyun mengguncangkan tubuh Donghae yang tak kunjung bangun dan terus meracaukan hal yang tak jelas.

Donghae mengerjap beberapa kali, merasakan tubuhnya yang lelah tiba-tiba menegang dan berlumur keringat, dadanya terasa sesak dengan pandangan yang mengabur. Donghae mengatur napas dengan susah payah, kemudian bangkit perlahan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Demi Tuhan, Hae apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kangin panik.

"Hyung.. kau kenapa? Apanya yang sakit? Katakan padaku..", Kyuhyun tetap mengguncang tubuh Donghae karena pria itu masih tetap tidak menjawab mereka.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan, aroma _cool blue_ mendominasi tempat itu. Perlahan ia menyadari jika ini adalah kamar tidurnya. Tempat di mana sejatinya ia memulai dan mengakhiri kegiatan yang membuatnya nyaman hingga kadang kebosanan yaitu tidur.

"Kalian, mengapa ada di sini?", tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Kami ingin melihat kondisimu.", jawab Kangin dan tangannya langsung saja menempel ke dahi Donghae. "Mengapa demammu belum turun juga?"

Donghae menunduk dalam sembari menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal ke kepala ranjang.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit saja."

"Tidak Kyu, terimakasih. Aku akan baik-baik saja.", sergah Donghae

"Tapi Hae, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja."

"Hyung, aku hanya butuh istirahat. Besok pasti sudah membaik.", Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, Donghae pun sebenarnya cukup keras kepala.

"Baiklah, kau harus berbaring. Kyu, kau temani Donghae disini, aku akan membuatkan bubur untuknya."

…

.

.

Waktu berlalu hingga kini siang berganti dengan malam. Selama menjaga Donghae, Kyuhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang pada hyungnya yang super ceria itu. Ia menyadari Donghae tidak bercanda dengan ucapannya saat itu. Buktinya Kyuhyun benar-benar merasakannya sekarang. Ini masih dalam hitungan jam tetapi Kyuhyun sudah dibuat tersiksa karena ulahnya sendiri. Bukannya menjadi lebih baik, ia justru merasa telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal dalam hidupnya.

Dia menginginkan semua bisa kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Kyuhyun merindukan Donghae yang ceria, kekanakan yang hoby sekali mengganggunya. Dan saat ini Kyuhyun mungkin sedang mencoba mengembalikan sesuatu yang hilang itu..

Apakah Kyuhyun sudah menjilat ludahnya sendiri? Hei, menjilat ludah sendiri bukankah itu sah-sah saja? Selama ludahnya masih disekitar mulut.

Donghae merasakan sesuatu yang sejuk dan belaian lembut di puncak kepalanya. Perlahan ia membuka mata.

"Syukurlah demammu mulai turun. Jika tidak, aku dan Kyuhyun sudah bersiap akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, Hae."

"Hyung, kau berlebihan..", ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum. Masih terlihat wajah pucatnya yang sangat lelah.

Ada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di sisi ranjang Donghae dalam diam. Donghae tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadapnya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun sekilas lalu mengalihkan fokusnya pada objek lain. Ia sangat tahu, Kyuhyun tengah memperhatikannya saat ini. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Jika semua bisa saja menjadi salah di mata Kyuhyun. Itu yang sangat ia takutkan.

"Donghae hyung.."

"Huh?"

Mengerti dengan kecanggungan kedua dongsaengnya,"Baiklah aku akan keluar sebentar.", ucap Kangin. Ia beranjak dari sisi ranjang Donghae untuk memberikan mereka waktu berbicara. Kangin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, setelahnya ia berjalan keluar.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?", Kyuhyun menunjuk sisi ranjang Donghae.

Donghae memberikan anggukan pelan, "duduklah.."

Mata Kyuhyun tetap memandang Donghae yang seperti tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer ini.

"Apa kau masih merasa sakit?"

"Sudah lebih baik.."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa gelisah masih merasuki, sambil menunduk ia tidak berhenti memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Hyung… apa kau.. membenciku?"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Seperti yang aku bilang dari awal, ini hanya cerita pendek. Dan mungkin.. (mungkin ya.. ) akan berakhir di part 4.

Maaf, tidak bisa membalas review chingudeul satu per satu.

Terimakasih sudah mengikuti, membaca dan ikut mereviewnya.

Untuk yang nge-add di facebook, gomawo dan salam kenal.. ^^

Okay segitu dulu untuk part ini, sampai jumpa di part akhir.

Author : Belle


	4. Chapter 4

Genre : Brothership, Friendship

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Donghae… dan… temukan saja ya

Disclaimer :canon, Typos, Geje, If read don't bash, jangan meng-copi paste meskipun menyertakan nama.

Summary : Ketika rasa jenuh tengah mengasung segalanya.

.

.

 _Sebelumnya…_

"Apa kau masih merasa sakit?"

"Sudah lebih baik.."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa gelisah masih merasuki, sambil menunduk ia tidak berhenti memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Hyung… apa kau.. membenciku?"

.

.

.

'Acute Saturation'

Part. 4

.

.

"Huh..", pertanyaan itu membuat Donghae akhirnya berani memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya untukku..", Kyuhyun menunduk dengan perasaan sesal yang mendominasinya. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak Kyu.. aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk membencimu. Aku hanya.. aku hanya berusaha tidak membuatmu semakin kesal padaku. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain menghindar, karena aku tidak ingin kau menjadi begitu marah dan membenci saat melihatku. Aku hanya.."

"Cukup hyung… jangan katakan lagi..", pinta Kyuhyun dengan mata yang mulai berembun. "Aku tahu, kau menjadi sakit gara-gara aku."

"Tidak seperti itu, aku hanya kelelahan.."

"Aku tahu, aku bersalah. Dan aku sudah cukup tersiksa karena ini, tetapi nyatanya kau masih membiarkan aku bersikap egois terhadapmu."

Kyuhyun masih mengingat semua, dan ia tidak pernah berusaha melupakan di mana orang pertama yang menyambut hangat kedatangannya saat bergabung dengan Super Junior adalah Donghae. Donghae yang memberikan dukungan dan kekuatan penuh, ketika ia merasa tidak nyaman. Dan Donghae juga yang menghibur secara diam-diam ketika ia merindukan orang tuanya. Lalu apa yang salah dengan Donghae? Bukan tanpa alasan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai mengutuk diri atas sikap dan ketajaman mulutnya itu.

"Hyung, jika kau ingin marah, marahi saja aku. Jangan hanya diam seperti kemarin, itu bisa saja membunuhku pelan-pelan."

"Aku tidak marah, Kyu..", Setelah semua ucapan dan tindakan Kyuhyun yang mungkin sudah cukup keterlaluan padanya, Donghae masih tetap berhati hangat. Karena dia terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku.."

Donghae mengulum senyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun menjadi sesensitif ini. "Aku tahu, semua yang terjadi padamu pasti ada alasannya. Aku harus bisa memposisikan diri, kapan aku harus diam dan kapan aku harus berbicara."

Kyuhyun tertunduk, "Entah mengapa, rasanya begitu sulit membuat semua ini terasa sederhana dalam pandanganku."

"Kau tahu dengan pasti bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menghakimi apa yang kau putuskan, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku.. mungkin terlalu lelah, hingga melampiaskan semuanya padamu.", sesal Kyuhyun. "Aku lelah, semua serasa menghimpitku..."

"Sepertinya kau memang terlalu lelah, maknae.", sambil tersenyum hangat, Donghae mengusap-usap lembut surai Kyuhyun.

Inilah seorang Lee Donghae. Bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Di balik sikap kekanakannya, ada sisi dewasa yang selalu bisa membuat Kyuhyun menjadi nyaman di dekatnya. Memang, Donghae tak pernah berminat mengemis alasan kepada siapa pun, termasuk itu Kyuhyun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri.

Benar, ia memang selalu enggan menggencarkan sikap menekan dalam bentuk apapun. Kyuhyun berhak menggunakan kebebasannya sebanyak yang ia mau, termasuk untuk tidak menceritakan apa saja yang barangkali tidak seharusnya diceritakan kepadanya atau member lain. Begitu pun dengan Donghae yang sangat menghargai itu, jika dirinya memang perlu untuk tahu, maka cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun pasti akan bercerita. Sederhana saja.

"Aku merasa tertekan dengan kehidupanku belakangan ini. Free time yang diberikan pada kita, itu tidak pernah merubah apapun. Kau tahu, karena perasaan ini juga aku memutuskan tidak pulang ke Nowon untuk berlibur. Karena semua akan menjadi percuma saja. Jika kau tanya mengapa, aku pun tidak mengerti dari sisi mana yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku hyung, telah menarikmu dalam masalahku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya kebetulan saja aku sebagai objekmu.", ucap Donghae tetap tersenyum dalam wajah pucatnya. Ia tidak ingin mendramatisir semua yang telah terjadi, itu hanya akan membuat Kyuhyun semakin terbebani oleh pikirannya sendiri nantinya. Donghae bukan orang sepicik itu.

"Sepanjang masa trainee, aku menerima banyak sindiran dan kritikan, ketika terpilih untuk debut, banyak yang menyangsikan kemampuanku. Banyak yang menganggap aku hanya beruntung. Hingga aku didapuk menjadi salah satu lead vocal, sampai sekarang aku terkadang masih merasa belum pantas akan tugas itu. Belum lagi dengan para sasaeng fans, mereka melakukan segala cara untuk mengetahui kehidupanku. Aku merasa tidak punya privasi sedikitpun."

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa membendung apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, ia mencurahkan segala hal yang terasa menghimpitnya. "Aku tahu, semua itu telah berlalu. Tapi jika aku memikirkan ulang ini semua, sampai dengan saat ini aku, kita, jadwal kita, hingga jadwal individu kita memang sudah terlalu gila.", Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, ia menunduk lama.

Perlahan Donghae mendengar isakan kecil. Ia menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke pelukan hangatnya, dalam diam ia dengan perlahan menepuk-nepuk mencoba menenangkan dongsaeng kecilnya.

"Aku bukan tidak mensyukuri ini semua hyung.. aku senang, aku bahagia menjadi bagian dari kalian. Bisa selalu bersama-sama kalian. Hanya saja...", ucap Kyuhyun masih dalam isakannya.

"Ssstt… aku sudah cukup mengerti apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Ada kalanya kita mengalami hal seperti ini. Tidak hanya kau, mungkin semua dari kita pernah mengalaminya juga. Ini hal wajar Kyu, mengingat memang tidak ada yang sempurna dalam kehidupan di dunia ini. Maka, setinggi apapun prestasi, kebaikan, atau keistimewaan, selama masih ada di dunia, pasti memiliki kelemahan dan kekurangan. Kau percaya padaku, ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Kita sudah melalui banyak hal bersama. Bukan mustahil jika aku yakin kau akan dengan mudah melewati ini."

"Aku merindukan kau yang seperti ini, hyung…", Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya pada Donghae. "Maafkan semua sikapku belakangan ini. Aku sudah dibuat gila menghadapi keadaanku sendiri."

Donghae terkekeh, "Ini hanya sebuah serpihan kecil yang tak terlihat, bahkan dia bisa menghilang dengan sendirinya. Ah, uri Kyuhyunie, kau hanya sedang mengalami rasa jenuh.."

"Mungkin kau benar hyung..", ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik dirinya dari pelukan Donghae. Ia mulai tersenyum.

"Iya, itu benar. Tingkat jenuhmu terlalu akut.", putus Donghae.

"Hyung, seharusnya aku tahu bahwa aku lebih dari mampu untuk mengatasi ini semua. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir sekaligus tersakiti, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Ya, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk menutup pembahasan ini. Lagipula, untuk apa ia membuang waktu untuk mengeluhkan satu sisi buruk sementara ada banyak sisi yang sebetulnya lebih dari sekadar baik? Oh, sial, seharusnya ia memanfaatkan hari liburnya ini dengan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf..", titah Donghae.

Dan Donghae bernapas lega, rasa khawatirnya perlahan menguap dan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang kembali cerah membuat semua menjadi terasa benar. Kelelahan Kyuhyun memang sangat beralasan, kesibukan yang seakan mencekik bukanlah sebuah perkara mudah untuk dihadapi. Rasa bosan dan lelah memang bisa datang kapan saja, tak ada satu pun yang dapat menghindari―siapa pun itu. Di saat bersamaan, hasrat kebebasan dengan mudah akan menyeruak ketika hal tersebut sedang terjadi. Baginya, itu semua masuk akal dan Donghae tak akan pernah bisa menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas keadaan ini.

…

.

"Kyu-ah.. kau tidak membawa ponselmu?", tiba-tiba Kangin sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Donghae yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka.

"Ada apa?"

"Siwonie baru saja menghubungiku, kata dia kau tidak mengaktifkan ponselmu."

"Aigoo.. aku lupa, hyung.", Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya.

"Lupa apa?", tanya Donghae.

"Siwon hyung memintaku datang ke rumahnya."

"Untuk?", tanya Kangin bergantian sambil melangkah masuk dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Siwon hyung membelikanku PSP terbaru...", ucap Kyuhyun sambil nyengir.

"Apa dia sedang di rumah?"

"Dia menitipkannya pada Jiwon. Sebaiknya aku mengambilnya sekarang.", Kyuhyun tidak sabar dan langsung saja melesat keluar. Seketika itu juga maknae lupa akan rasa penat dan sedih yang baru saja dicurahkannya pada sang hyung.

"Astaga.. sudah sebesar ini Siwon masih saja memanjakannya.", ucap Kangin menggelengkan kepala.

"Biarkan saja, hyung. Bukankah ini terlihat lebih baik daripada melihat Kyuhyunie seperti yang kemarin-kemarin?", sahut Donghae tersenyum senang.

"Benar juga. Maknae itu, jika sedang dalam mood buruk sama menyeramkannya seperti Heechul hyung.", Kangin bergidik ngeri. "Tapi setelah melihat wajahnya tidak sesuram kemarin, aku merasa lebih tenang."

"Moodnya sudah kembali membaik dan bersyukurlah ada Siwon."

Mereka berdua bisa bernafas lega, karena pada akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa meruntuhkan rasa jenuh yang mengasung pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

 **end ya…** :D

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih semuanya.. ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan ikut meriview. Kita akan bertemu lagi di ff baru.

 _ **Untuk :**_ _ **Emon204**_ _ **,**_ _ **Filo Hip**_ _ **,**_ _ **septianurmalit1**_ _ **,**_ _ **KLiieff19**_ _ **,**_ _ **hyunnie02**_ _ **,**_ _ **chairun**_ _ **, Fishy Lover, jiahkim, ckhy 2303,**_ _ **aniielfishy**_ _ **,**_ _ **ckhevl9806**_ _ **,**_ _ **Hae Fishy**_ _ **,**_ _ **dewidossantosleite**_ _ **,**_ _ **Shin Ririn1013**_ _ **,**_ _ **phn19**_ _ **,**_ _ **Kuroi Ilna**_ _ **,**_ _ **oktalita1004**_ _ **,**_ _ **hyunchiki**_ _ **,**_ _ **Desviana407**_ _ **, namielf,**_ _ **diahretno**_ _ **,**_ _ **kyuli 99**_ _ **,**_ _ **mmzzaa**_ _ **,**_ _ **Elpeu**_ _ **,**_ _ **adlia**_ _ **.**_

Terimakasih karena sudah nyempatin meninggalkan jejak di ff ini. Part terakhir semoga kalian membacanya juga. Dan… sampai berjumpa lagi jika aku mendapatkan inspirasi untuk mengupdate fanfiction baru… ^^

Author : Belle


End file.
